Thoughts
by Time-and-Place
Summary: Nate and Caitlyn thought about each other. Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I am a horrible writer. Read and tell you what think. Give me opinions and advice, please!**

* * *

Her Diary:

Her thoughts

I am in love! If even someone mentions his name my brain freezes for a whole 10 seconds. And my heart burns with passion when I see him. My stumoch is in knots and my lung lost all the oxygen.

I bet you are wondering who are you? I am Caitlyn Elizabeth, but my friends call me Cait. I am in love with one of the most hottestest, talented, loveable, smart, guy. I mean his dark curls, his brown eyes, the nose is amazingly cute he flares when he is angry, and his smile is to die for. The boy is none other than popstar/rockstar Nate David Knight. The way he plays the guitar make my head spin and his voice make my heart stop. Me, Cait are a nobody in the world he is in. Here he is a big popstar and here she is a pathic girl who just knows him because his friend girlfriend is your best friend. So who is am I kidding!! He can have any girl.

His thoughts

Nate David Knight can have any girl he wants and he knows who he wants. Her Name is Caitlyn Geller and she is the one reason that get out bed for. Here I am standing staring to the prettiest girl. Her curly hair that is a perfect of blonde and brunette mixed. Her smile make my stomach tie up in knots and brightens my whole world, the way she dances make my heart sing, when she does the producing things the emotion you can see in her eyes while she doing it tell you that she loves it, and did I metion her eyes are the pretty shade of greenish blue.

But she and don't talk very often because my tongue gets tied when I see her.

I really want to tell her how I feel don't even care if doesn't like me back. I just want her to know.

* * *

**A/n: hate it?**


	2. Talking by the lake her thoughts

**A/N: Ok, Here the second chapter but I dont have his thought it going to take longer.**

**Disclamer: I do not own Camp Rock!**

Her Thoughts:

I never thought this would ever happen. I was sitting by the docks thinking about the incredibly cute Nate. I heard a twig snap behind, I turn around and Nate was standing there. His eyes are so cute and beautiful. I got lost looking at him, then I realize he standing there. I am just sitting here staring at him.

He says to me "Can I sit here and talk to you?"

I was stunned usually Nate Knight does not want to talk to me he just likes to play his guitar. Or Flirting with Tess.

"hey are you still there, Cait?" Nate says

"Huh, Sure." Not trying to sound excited

"What up?"

"Not much, just thinking. It calm out here you can do a lot of thinking? What up with you?"

"Same. But I have some thing to tell you, can I?"

"Sure"

"You see I like this gal. That is beautiful in her own way, see she does not flirts like Tess or crazy shy like Mitchie. The Girl is spunky, stubborn, knows her way on a piano and computer. Do you think you know who I am talking about?"

I tried to breath, Nate Knight like someone. I looked down amazed that he what he was trying to tell me. I start to feel tears well up in my eyes, I close my eyes trying not cry.

"Caitlyn, are you all right?" Is there a hint of worry in his voice? I look into his eyes they are full of worry.

"I am fine. No I can't think of who you might like."

"I was talking about you."

WHAT?? DID HE JUST SAY WHAT I THINK HE JUST SAID!! I am freaking out.

"what are you trying to say?"

"I was saying that I like you, Caitlyn Geller."

OH MY KNIGHT! NATE LIKES ME! HOW CAN THIS BE?!

"You have to be kidding me? I mean I am just Caitlyn, the future producer, an ordinary girl. How can you like me? There is so many more fish in the sea!"

He looked down in hurt and said, "so you don't like me?"

"No, I do so much more than you can imagine. But I don't understand why you like me?"

"Because you're the only girl I see. Like in one of the Connect three song "6 minutes"."

He sang me the chorus:

One minute and the earth begins to shake  
two minutes and my heart begins to break  
Another minute and she makes me feel brand new  
That's just three minutes with you  
Four minutes and she's everything I see  
Five minutes and she's where I wanna be  
Another minute everything just feels so new  
I need six minutes with you  
Six minutes

When he finished he said "That how I feel about you. Will you be my Girlfriend?"

I was SHOCKED, I could not believe but before I could say anything.

I grabbed his face and pulled his lips towards my and kissed him I can't not believe that I had got the courage to kiss him. When we pull back he says, "Can I take that as a yes?"

I smiled and whisper "what do you think?" He laughs and pulls me in again. We start to make out. I could not believe my luck. And when we finally needs air I pull him over to sit behind me. So I can lay on his chest.


End file.
